


(ART) Patience, Master

by Alcalina



Series: (ART) Obikin/Obidala [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Fanart, Hot, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), NSFW, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Submissive Obi-Wan Kenobi, TCW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcalina/pseuds/Alcalina
Summary: Down, first





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mud](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089769) by [Alcalina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcalina/pseuds/Alcalina). 



 

**Author's Note:**

> From chapter 35 of Mud.  
> Where Anakin finally finds a way to shut Obi-Wan up


End file.
